Apenas Lembranças
by sabaku no lili-chan
Summary: Como uma música pode trazer boas lembranças e muito sofrimento... NaruHina sem final feliz, Songfic


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas... Mas... ELE E O POVO DO ANIME PERTENCEM AO MASASHI KISHIMOTO E PRONTO  
PS1: Essa é uma songfic sobre a Hyuuga Hinata, se não gosta não leia.  
PS2: Não estava me referindo aos consoles ¬¬

Acho que é só isso... AH É  
Betada por Sabaku no Rina (valeu muié (XD))

E VAMOS A FIC \o/

**Apenas Lembranças**

Já era fim de tarde na vila de konoha. Na sede do clã Hyuuga uma jovem de olhos perolados se encontrava sentada sobre sua cama separando algumas fotos que encontrara guardadas em seu armário. Seu nome era Hyuuga Hinata. Ao lado da cama onde a mesma estava havia um criado mudo e sobre este estava um pequeno rádio ligado mas não passava nada de interessante.  
Por trás do criado mudo estava a janela do quarto,aberta e deixando os últimos raios de sol, que pintavam o crepúsculo lá fora entrarem e refletirem na pálida face da jovem herdeira Hyuuga.

Momentos depois o aparelho que até agora estava esquecido por Hinata passa a tocar uma música muito conhecida por ela. Cada verso relembrava o momentos tristes e dolorosos que havia passado após a partida de seu Naruto-kun...

Everybody's got something

They had to leave behind

Lembrou-se de como havia sido difícil deixa Naruto ir treinar com Jiraya, deixá-lo se afastar dela...

One regret from yesterday

That just seems to grow with time

Sabia que nunca devia ter deixado ele ir,não sabia se estava vivo ou morto,ou até se arranjara alguém... Alguém que merecesse mais o amor dele...

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it could be now or might have been

All this, I know, but still I cant find ways to let you go

Nunca conseguiu esquecê-lo,e sabia que nunca o conseguiria

I never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Nesse momento, pegou 2 fotos. Uma de quando era pequena e sua vida era treinar para ser forte o bastante para honrar seu pai e tornar-se a líder do clã. Já a segunda... Era mais recente, havia tirado no festival de primavera junto com o Naruto... Seu Naruto...

Even though, I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say You're the one I think about each day

Nesse momento uma lembrança veio a sua mente, no dia em que fora visitar sua sensei, e, ao abrir a porta dera de cara com o Uzumaki, nunca havia corado tanto em sua vida...

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be...

With you...

Quando Naruto partiu uma parte sua fora com ele. Ele levara a Hinata tímida, doce e amável, deixando apenas uma Hinata triste, amarga e com seus sonhos destruidos

Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time

Perdera a conta das vezes que passava horas e horas lembrando de sua antiga vida,do seu querido Naruto...

And tomorrow can never be

Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind

Nesse momento refletiu,sempre que estava triste olhava para o seu passado lembrando-se o quão fora feliz naquele tempo,tinha Naruto ao seu lado e sabia que ele sempre, sempre estaria lá...Mas enganou-se

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it should be now or might have been

All this i know but still can't find ways to let you go

Nunca deixaria de pensar nele, nunca deixaria de amá-lo,mesmo que ele nunca voltasse

I never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even though, I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be with you.

A musica havia acabado assim como a esperança de revê-lo. Com esses pensamentos, uma única lágrima minúscula e solitária escoreu pelo seu rosto. Essa lagrima era como seu sonho, solitário e perdido. Agora já era noite, novamente estava sozinha e com medo,deitou-se na cama e com um sussurro disse a única coisa na qual pensava  
-...Naruto-kun...-e de tanto pensar dormiu. Pelo menos lá teria seu Naruto-kun...

FIM

Olá a todos que leram essa é a minha primeira fic espero que tenham gostado, bem gostando ou não MANDEM UMA REVIEW E FAÇAM UMA ADOLESCETE SEM JUIZO FELIZ (XD).

Musica: I never had a dream come true  
Banda: S club 7

Letra: http://letras.


End file.
